


[Vid] Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

by istia



Series: Vids [1]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: A Bodie-centric vid using The Animals' cover of this song.





	[Vid] Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

Song: Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood  
Artist: The Animals  
Length: 2.07 minutes

Password: bodie

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cp71nfuadfrjzm4/dlmbm.zip/file) from mediafire - 29mb .mp4, 640 x 480

[Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood](https://vimeo.com/304039118) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Baby, do you understand me now?  
Sometimes I feel a little mad.  
But don't you know that no one alive  
Can always be an angel;  
When things go wrong, I seem to be bad.

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.  
Oh, Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.

Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree  
With a joy that's hard to hide.  
And sometimes it seems that all I have to do is worry  
And then you're bound to see my other side.

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.  
Oh, Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.

If I seem edgy, I want you to know  
That I never mean to take it out on you.  
Life has its problems and I get my share,  
And that's one thing I never mean to do  
'cause I love you.

Oh, oh, oh, baby, don't you know I'm human,  
Have thoughts like any other one.  
Sometimes I find myself long regretting  
Some foolish thing, some little simple thing I've done.

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.  
Oh, Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.

Yes, I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.  
Oh, Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.


End file.
